


Animagus (working title)

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Complete, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gossip, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Harry needs help with an animagus transformation and Hermione won't help him. What if he asks Draco Malfoy?





	Animagus (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, with the exception of any OC's. They belong solely to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situations. 
> 
> If you have suggestions for a title, I'm open to good ideas. I blanked on this one.

"Can I have a word?" Draco looked up to see Potter standing at his shoulder. 

"Of course, Potter," Draco drawled magnanimously. He gestured casually to the sofa across from where he was sitting with Greg. "Have a seat." 

"It's a private matter, if you don't mind," Potter mumbled. He seemed to find his trainers to be exceedingly interesting as he stared at the floor. 

Draco's interest was piqued. Yes, he and Potter had been getting on rather well since returning to school, thanks in large part to threats from McGonagall. But Potter had never requested a private audience with him. Several of the other returning eighth years looked at them curiously, as well. "Sure, Potter. I'd love to," Draco said loudly enough for the spectators to hear. "Yours or mine?" 

Potter rolled his eyes at Draco's theatrics. "Yours. If that's alright? Ron has ours occupied at the moment." 

Draco rose gracefully to stand above Potter. He looked down at the shorter man, giving him a broad smile. "Well, let's go somewhere more private. After you." Draco gestured towards the direction of his room. 

He opened the door for Potter, ushering him inside before following. As he shut the door, he felt Potter's magic flare. He drew his wand just as Potter put his away. Potter threw his hands up quickly, "Silencing charm and a privacy spell." 

Draco visibly relaxed. "You do realize what everyone will think? First you insist on privacy, then all the charms. They'll think we're fucking."

Potter just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care what they think. They talk about me whether I do anything interesting or not." Potter seemed uncertain for a moment after that. He appeared to gather his courage as he looked up at Draco. "I need your help."

"What could you possibly need my help with?" Draco huffed. As Potter stared at Draco's tie gathering his thoughts, Draco started to lose patience. "I'm waiting, Potter. And my time is valuable."

"I want to become an animagus," Potter blurted out. Draco's eyes went wide. It was a long and complicated process and could go dreadfully wrong. Why would Potter ask him, of all people, to help. "Hermione won't help. She refused without even listening. Ron is pot at Transfigurations. He barely gets through class and that's with Hermione's help. I'm alright at it, but I need someone better than me and…"

"I'll help you," Draco cut Potter off. He would have considered helping Potter just to piss off Granger, but when Potter admitted that Draco was better than he was it sealed the deal. "I have conditions."

"Of course," Potter said, seemingly shocked that Draco had agreed. "Name your terms."

Draco paced his room. His long legs carried him from one wall to the next quickly in the small room. What should his demands be? Potter had the means to give him anything. "First, I want to attempt the transformation with you," Draco said, stopping directly in front of Potter. 

"I would have expected as much," Potter muttered, looking up at Draco. "I know that I'll have to help. I can get the ingredients for the potion from Slughorn, but you'll have to do most of the brewing. We both know I'm rubbish at potions." 

Draco nodded agreeing. "I want you to let me escort you to Hogsmeade for the remainder of the year."

"Why would you want to go with me?" Harry asked, perplexed by the idea. 

"If we're seen together frequently, eventually The Prophet will hear about it. If enough news happens around it, my father's former acquaintances won't want their daughters married to the savior's new best friend."

"So I'll help prevent you from having an arranged marriage?"

"That's the idea," Draco shrugged noncommittally. Draco tried to remember the details of the spell and potion as he gave Potter time to consider. "We'll need a good reason not to talk to anyone. You have to hold the mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month. Granger and McGonagall will get suspicious if neither of us is talking much for a month, at the same time."

"We'll tell them it's a silent protest," Harry said. At Draco's confused look, Harry explained. "Muggles protest fairly often. We just say we're not talking because of a protest. But what are we protesting?"

"The rights of magical hybrids. Half giants, werewolves, etc.," Draco exclaimed. "If you tell Granger, she'll have over half the eighth years take a vow a silence with us." 

"That's genius," Potter said, flashing a brilliant smile at Draco. "When do we start?" 

"How about in a week? That gives us time to gather ingredients and spread the word about the silent protest."

"Sounds good to me," Harry agreed. "I'll see you in class." Harry moved to head towards the door. 

"Wait," Draco called out. "Just one moment." He reached over and untucked Harry's shirt. He earned a slap to the hand as he ripped the top two buttons loose from the shirt. "Stop it and hold still," he said as he slapped Harry back. "You have to give the peasants something to talk about so that they'll never catch onto the truth." He lightly pinched Harry's bottom lip turning it red. Using his other hand, he tugged and pulled the messy locks of raven hair causing it to stick up further. "Now you look the part." 

Potter looked in the mirror Draco had mounted to the wall by the window. "I look freshly shagged." He looked at Draco. "Why do I have to look like we've been fucking and you look perfect?" 

"It's good to know you think I'm perfect, Potter," Draco grinned, winking at the other young man. He spread his arms wide, eyes full of smiling mischief, "Go ahead, Potter. Make me look debauched." 

"Who even talks like that?" Potter said as he pulled Draco's shirt loose from his trousers. "Make me look debauched," he mimicked as Draco chuckled. Potter pinched Draco's lip to match his own before grabbing the lapels of Draco's shirt in his fists and bunching the material. After a moment's hesitation, he ripped the shirt open exposing Draco's pale, but well defined chest. Potter stilled as he stared at the scars that littered Draco's chest. 

Draco moved slightly, as if to cover himself, when Potter shocked him by running his hand across the scarring. A shiver ran up his spine as deft fingers traced each scar. With Draco distracted, Potter lunged forward, biting his neck. He bit hard and sucked. He expected Draco to hit him. He didn't expect a moan and a hand in his hair. "Fuck, Potter," Draco growled, pulling the raven haired menace away from his neck. "If you keep that up, I'll be inclined to fuck you for real."

"I had to make it look real," Potter said lightly. "I like to bite. And stop calling me Potter. If we're going to be spending so much time together, we should be on a first name basis."

Knowing that Potter was a biter stirred Draco's imagination and made him wonder what else Potter liked to do. Before his thoughts could get the best of him, he moved to open the door. 

When Draco opened the door, he found the Patil twins and Blaise trying to look like they hadn't been attempting eavesdrop. "Can I help you?" He asked casually. The girls took in his appearance and the bite on his neck and started to stammer an excuse. When they saw Harry coming from behind him, looking much the same, they lost all words. A smug smile crossed Draco's lips as Harry passed. He grabbed Harry and kissed his neck before letting him step through the open doorway. "I'll see you in the morning, Harry." 

Harry blushed as he rushed by. "I didn't know the two of you were so close," Blaise said as Harry turned away. 

"You don't know a lot of things," Draco said, shutting his door to the prying eyes of nosy busybodies. 

Draco surprised Harry by meeting him I the common room the next morning. "I'm a man of my word, Harry," he said casually as he took Harry's hand. He was honestly surprised that Harry let him keep holding it as they walked to the Great Hall. As they entered, several heads turned towards them. Whispers followed them as they moved to sit across from Hermione. 

"It's true, then? The gossip?" Hermione asked. "Parvati is telling everyone that'll listen that she caught the two of you shagging."

"That's not how it happened," Harry started before Draco kicked him to be quiet. "It's no one's business anyways." Harry took the coffee Draco sat in front of him and started fixing Draco's plate without thought. At Hermione's pointed look, he exclaimed,"What? It's good manners!" 

As they ate their awkward breakfast, Harry and Draco explained their idea of a silent protest to Hermione. Draco had been right. She was completely for it. They would start Monday and with Harry and Draco participating, everyone else would as well. 

By Friday, the rumor mill had leaked to The Daily Prophet and the headlines proclaimed them as engaged. Harry didn't put much stock in the paper, so he ignored it completely. Draco tried to ignore it until he received a howler from his father. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU STOP CAVORTING WITH THAT GREEN EYED MENACE AT ONCE AND BRING YOURSELF HOME IMMEDIATELY! IF YOU'RE NOT ON THE NEXT TRAIN OUT OF THAT WRETCHED PLACE, I'LL CUT YOU OFF! YOU'LL HAVE NOTHING!" 

"I guess I have nothing," Draco said in a bored tone as he watched the howler rip itself apart. He seemed completely unaffected as he sat by Harry's side in the Great Hall. 

After the howler, the gossip seemed to die down for the weekend. The silent protest being organized by the eighth year students was the more popular topic. Harry had graced Slughorn with his presence and been gifted free rein of his potions closet. As the other eighth year students relaxed for the weekend, Draco and Harry started to prepare a potion. 

The potion was complicated to brew and required a great deal of preparation. Harry had practically moved into Draco's room over the weekend so that they could add the ingredients properly. Draco timed it so that the stirring could be done after classes once it started simmering. They spent most of the weekend cutting, dicing, and storing things they'd need to add later. 

Draco made sure to mess his and Harry's hair and clothes before they left the room to ensure people had the wrong idea about why they spent so much time together. Monday morning, before leaving Draco's room, they both placed a single mandrake leaf in their mouths. It had to stay for one month. Harry was concerned about his ability to eat, but he'd worry about that later. 

The professors had mixed opinions on the silent protest. Hagrid cried as he hugged Harry and Hermione. Even Draco got a hard pat on the back. Flitwick was excited that they had to use silent incantations during their protest. Brigham, the new defense professor, didn't seem to care either way. 

They had to tuck the leaf into their cheeks in the morning and at night to say the incantation for the spell. It had to be done twice a day, everyday for the spell to work. 

They settled into a mostly silent routine for the remainder of the month. Harry didn't need to stay in Draco's room any longer, but neither of them mentioned it when he stayed anyways. They found that they enjoyed each others company. They shared Draco's bed and took most meals together. The few eighth years that had started talking, Ron being one of them, referred to them jokingly as the old married couple. 

They soon found themselves separating the potion to add the mandrake leaves. "Now we just have to wait for a lightning storm," Draco said, stirring slowly. 

"What are you doing for the Christmas holidays?" Harry asked. It was good to be able to speak properly. 

"Probably staying here. I have nothing, after all."

"You have me," Harry whispered. He didn't know why he said that out loud. He didn't even know what he was to Draco. 

Grey eyes tracked his nervous movements, deciding if he had been genuine or not. "Do I?" Draco asked. 

"You do," Harry said, his voice quiet, but firm. 

"I'm glad I have you," Draco murmured as he leaned in to kiss Harry softly on the lips. He made to pull away and Harry leaned in, kissing him harder. When they left the room that day, they didn't have to pretend they'd been shagging. 

Harry was thrilled to be talking again as they started work on patronus charms in defense. Professor Brigham called him up to show the class the famous stag. Everyone watched as Harry flicked his wand and called out, "Expecto Patronum!" Everyone gasped in surprise as a sleek, silver wolf burst forth from the end of Harry's wand. 

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Your patronus changed!" She looked between Harry and Draco. "Do you know what this means?"

"It's quite common for a wizard's patronus to change as they get older, Ms. Granger," Professor Brigham stated. "People grow and change. Feelings and happiness change. Why shouldn't the representation of that happiness change as well?" 

The class moved on from there. By the end of class, everyone was producing at least a silver shield charm. Only those that had been in Dumbledore's Army could easily produce a full bodied patronus. Harry took Draco's hand and adjusted his wand grip. "Now try it."

Draco said the incantation and caught the attention of the class when a shaggy, silver wolf erupted from his wand. Hermione smirked at him as it trotted over to nudge Harry before dissipating. 

The first of November brought with it a series of large storms. Draco and Harry took off to the Shrieking Shack the first chance they got. 

They drank their potions and said the incantation. Moments later a shaggy, black wolf stared at a sleek, white wolf. As they left the shack and raced towards the forest, they both knew freedom like they'd never had before. 


End file.
